Sweet Dreams
by Hunjess
Summary: At the end of season two you only get the point of view from Rose, but what about the Doctor? What was going through his mind?


**Author's Note: Hello my fellow Dr. Who fans. This is my first Dr. Who fanfic so I hope you like it. My friends all seem to love it even though it makes them sad. Disclaimer: I do not own Dr. Who or BBC. I only own the my own words added to the lines. And yes, the last scene is the exact lines from the last episode of the second season. Enjoy. **

The Doctor looks up from the ground and sees the love of his life standing there, Rose. His hearts skip a beat at the sight of her. He tries to call out to her but no sound be heard. A frown slowly forms on his face. Her back is to him, so he cannot see her beautiful face. The Doctor tries moving his leg, but yet again nothing happens. The Doctor just stands there hopping that she will turn around. She does not so he is forced to see her emotions from behind. A faint sound of crying is heard coming from her direction. The Doctor wants nothing more that to run up to her and wraps his long arms around her. To smell her strawberry scented hair. To look into her deep, chocolate brown eyes just one more items. To hear her single heart pounding against his own two. At the thought of all this, a single tear falls down his face. He shakes his head clearing his thoughts and discovers that he still has some strength left. Using that fading strength he says only one word. A word as faint as bathe wind blowing through the TARDIS, but as strong as time itself.

"Rose." He barely manages to say, but it is loud enough for her to hear. She turns towards him slowly. Her eyes grow wide in realization. The Doctor opens his mouth to say more but something startles him. He opens his eyes and finds that he is back in the TARDIS laying in his bed. He slowly sits up and looks around at his new surroundings. Right next to him is an empty spot where Rose used to sleep every night. He lets out a sigh and rubs his hands against the sides of his face. When he pulls them away he finds them wet. He has been crying in his sleep again. This has been going on ever since Rosé got stuck in the parallel dimension. The dream is always the same. He stands there and says her name but never gets to say more. With a sigh he closes his eyes to fall back asleep. An alarm blares in the control room making sleep impossible. He knows what the alarm is for. It is telling him that a sun is going to explode soon. He keeps trying to ignore it and starts talking to himself.

"Why should I even try to see what it is going to look like? It is probably just another star exploding. It will never be enough energy to ever bring back Rose. I need a Big Bang to be able to do that." He lets out a long, sad sigh and closes his eyes. The alarm keeps getting louder and louder. "Wait a second!" His eyes fly open and he sits up immediately awake. "If I use the energy from the flares it might just be enough to say goodbye!" He exclaims and tries getting out of bed. He moves so fast that his legs are still stuck in the sheets, so he ends up on the floor. For a few minutes he lays there struggling with the sheets trying to get free. Finally he pulls away and gets to his feet. After quickly pulling on his regular brown suit. All the while the only thing he can hear is the alarm blaring in his ears. He hurries to the control room and grabs the monitor. Almost hanging on it. He quickly pushes a button and the alarm stops. Hid eyes are scanning the screen deciphering the readings.

"All the readings are very good. I just have enough energy to project my image into the universe just long enough to say goodbye! That is all I need! If I can just find her then this might actually work!" The Doctor exclaims and starts pushing and pulling at different levers. The TARDIS starts making her usual whooshing sound. "Come on, just give me this one last goodbye! That is all I want!" He exclaims again hoping that the heart of the TARDIS hears him. Looking over the monitor one more time he smiles for the first time in what seems like moths. "I am so lucky, this is probably the last gap in the entire universe left. Thank you old girl." He adds and pats the controls gently. He quickly looks over everything. Then pushes a final lever so the TARDIS is in orbit. "Please work." The Doctor says a final time before pushing a button on the monitor, and to his amazement a fuzzy picture of Rose pops up onto the screen. She looks lost and confused, but not looking at him. He extends the range to see Mickey, Jackie, and Peter standing next to a jeep. They seem to be on a beach where the wind is blowing hard. Then finally Rose turns and sees him standing there. They just stand there for a few seconds looking at each other. Rose finally speaks up.

"Where are you?" Rose asks in a calm voice. Oh how he has missed that sweet voice.

"Inside the TARDIS, there's one tiny little gap in the universe left, just about to close. I'm in orbit around a supernova. I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye." The Doctor says trying to keep his voice under control. Knowing if he starts crying then immediately she will follow.

"You look like a ghost." Rose says and takes a small step towards him.

"Hold on." _Just a little more power._ He thinks to himself as he pulls out his sonic screwdriver. He points it at the monitor and her image gets clearer. Rose takes a few more steps towards him and raises her arm.

"Can I-" Rose asks and he shakes his head knowing if she does his image might go away. Even though if he was really there he would love nothing more.

"I'm still just an image. No touch." He says aloud with a small frown. Rose pulls a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"Can't you come through properly?" She questions and stares up into his eyes. He yet again shakes his head.

"The whole thing would fracture. Two universes would collapse." He says and adds in his mind. _Even though I would risk all the universes to be with her again._

"So?" Immediately she stops herself with a loud gasp after realizing what that would mean. He lets out a small laugh and thinks to himself.

_She always the one who would risk anything and everything to be with me. _Then he says aloud, "Where are we? Where did the gap come out?" He asks while he looks around the place. _It looks like we are on a beach, but I have never seen this beach before in England. _

"We're in Norway." Rose states and does not take her eyes off of him.

"Norway." The Doctor says with a nod. _Norway is a nice place but why Norway. Any place it could be. _

"About 50 miles out of Bergen. It's called Darlig Ulv Stranden." She says with a small pause. As if she is hiding something.

"Dalek?" The Doctor questions, not wanting to believe that it is true. Rose shakes her head and pulls another strand of hair behind her ear.

"Darlig. It's Norwegian for 'Bad'." Rose says, her voice sounding a little strained. "This translates to 'Bad Wolf Bay'." Rose adds and forces a small smile. The Doctor forces himself to smile as well. He can see in her eyes that she is going to start crying soon. "How long have we got?" Rose adds.

"About two minutes." The Doctor says trying to keep his voice under control. His smile is gone. _Only two minutes to tell her how I really feel about her._

"I can't think of what to say." Rose says with a small laugh. The Doctor looks down at the grate below his feet and laughs along. Immediately he looks back up at her and then at her family.

"You've still got Mr. Mickey then?" It is more of a statement than a question. Tries looks over at her family with a small smile and then back to him.

"There's five of us now- Mum, Dad, Mickey... And the baby." Rose says slowly.

"You're no?" The Doctor asks with a very surprised look on his face. _How can she be pregnant? Even if she is, I must be happy for her. _

"No. It's Mum. She's three months gone." Rose clarifies with a small laugh. The Doctor can feel a sigh of relief spread through him as he smiles with her.

"More Tyler's on the way, and what about you? Are you..." The Doctor asks while hoping that she is happy.

"Yeah, I'm back at working at the shop." She says with a small frown. The Doctor slowly nods.

"Oh, good for you." The Doctor says not really meaning it. _She should be doing something better._

"Shut up. No, I'm not. There's still a Torchwood on this planet open for business. Think I know a thing or two about aliens." Rose announces with a small smile. The Doctor smiles slightly with her.

"Rose Tyler, defender of the Earth..." The smile quickly disappears as he realizes what comes next. "You're dead, officially back home. So many people died that day, and you've gone missing. You're on the list of the dead." He adds trying to keep his emotions under control. He almost breaks when Rose starts choking up. Her eyes getting watery. "Here you are, living a life, day after day... The one adventure that I can never have." His voice is starting to waver on the edge of crying.

"Am I ever going to see you again?" A tear falls down her face. He wants nothing more than to hug and comfort her.

"You can't." _No matter how badly you may want it. _He thinks and is trying to keep the sadness from welling up inside.

"What are you going to do?" Rose asks as more tears start falling down her face.

"Oh, I've got the TARDIS, same old life, last of the Time Lords." Somehow his voice is under control, and he manages to force a smile just one more time for her.

"On your own?" Rose asks after wiping the tears away with her sleeve. The Doctor can only nod. "I l-" Rose starts and looks down at her feet for only a second before she looks back up at him. The Doctor can feel his hearts pounding in his chest. "I love you." She finally manages to say.

"Quite right." His voice starting to give and a tear starts forming. _Just say it. _"I suppose..." _Say it! _"if it's my last chance to say it." _Now! _"Rose Tyler..." _I... _before he can even begin to say it her image disappears from his sight, forever. "I love you too."

**I know why I am so good at writing sad stories like this. It's because I am a ginger. Every time you read this and you get all emotional then I steal your soul and eat it for breakfast. Shout out to my friend Jordan. Seriously though, I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
